Parquet et cigarette
by Damelith
Summary: [OS] Denver écrit une lettre à Tokyo pour lui rappeler quelques souvenirs.


**Titre :** Parquet et cigarette

 **Résumé :** Denver écrit une lettre à Tokyo pour lui rappeler quelques souvenirs.

 **Rating :** T

 **Note :** Je voue un culte à cette série. J'ai longtemps hésité pour savoir qui était mon personnage préféré et je me suis rendue compte qu'en fait, ça change selon les épisodes. Mais malgré tout, Denver reste le plus attachant à mes yeux. Je me suis donc amusée à imaginer une alternative, dérivée de l'épisode 9 de la saison 2.

J'espère que ça vous plaira, même si de prime abord ça peut paraître ... étrange ? ;)

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire est de moi, les personnages et le contexte sont les propriétés de Álex Pina, Vancouver Media, Atresmedia et Netflix.

* * *

Tokyo,

Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu as déjà sauté ta lecture jusqu'à la fin de la lettre pour savoir qui en est l'émissaire. Et donc, du coup, tu te demandes pourquoi je t'écris, ce qui doit être doublement surprenant pour toi parce que je suis sûr que tu pensais que je ne savais pas écrire. Donc non seulement je sais écrire, mais en plus j'ai dû aller acheter un timbre à la poste. Je crois que la guichetière me maudit encore pour avoir payé cinquante-cinq centimes avec un billet de cinquante euros.

En fait, j'ai écrit une lettre à vous tous qui avez participé à ce braquage. Un peu comme un hommage, quoi, pour vous donner des nouvelles. Possible que personne ne me réponde d'ailleurs, après tout, à quoi bon ? C'était il y a bientôt trois ans, on s'est tous plus ou moins perdu de vue (plutôt plus que moins, je crois, enfin de mon côté). Mais tant pis, j'avais envie de le faire.

J'espère que tu vas bien. À mon avis, tu roucoules avec Rio sur une île déserte, à boire des cocktails et à vous rouler des pelles au vu et au su de tout le monde, avec provocation, en vous fichant complètement du regard des autres. En plus, tu dois te faire bronzer top-less toute la journée, j'aimerais voir ça, putain.

Bref. Mónica a accouché au fait. Oui, enfin le gosse a plus de deux ans, du coup. C'est un garçon et elle l'a appelé Rafael. Rapport à Rafael Nadal je crois, ridicule. Aux dernières nouvelles, il ressemble à son père (et y penser me file la gerbe). Ouais, je dis aux dernières nouvelles parce qu'elle s'est barrée avec le gosse. C'est con, hein ? C'est un peu grâce à moi si elle l'a gardé. J'étais amoureux, je croyais qu'elle aussi. Mais non, un matin j'ai trouvé un post-it rose fluo sur le frigo disant qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça et qu'elle voulait d'une vraie vie. Je peux comprendre, qui voudrait partager son quotidien avec moi ? Mais je voulais leur offrir une belle vie, à elle et à ce petit. Lui donner ce que j'ai pas eu, qu'il ait deux parents avec lui.

J'ai été trop naïf. Naïf de croire que j'avais droit au bonheur moi aussi. Résultat, je me retrouve comme un con. Sans parents, sans nana, mais riche. C'est toujours ça de pris.

Je sais que tu te rappelles de cette nuit-là. D'ailleurs je devine facilement la tête que tu fais en ce moment en y repensant toi aussi. À mon avis, tu as rougi. Maintenant tu souris parce que tu réalises que je t'ai cernée, et là tu bougonnes comme une enfant prise au piège et parce que je t'énerve.

Bref. Je repense souvent à cette nuit, après la fête du village. On a partagé une cigarette dans ta chambre de la maison de Tolède. J'ai noyé la veste de Berlin dans la tequila que j'avais renversée sur le parquet et puis t'as voulu que je te fasse voir les étoiles. J'ai cru rêver, au début, quand tu m'as embrassé. Même avec le recul, je comprends toujours pas pourquoi t'as fait ça. Que ça vienne de moi, ok, c'était plus logique, parce que tu m'avais tapé dans l'œil dès le premier regard, bam, fracture de la rétine. T'étais complètement le genre de nana dont je pouvais tomber amoureux. Fragile sous tes grands airs. Et puis on a la même impulsivité, celle des gens brisés qui font de leur mieux pour survivre. J'adorais ton air détaché qui donnait l'impression que tu te foutais de tout et de tout le monde, constamment, alors qu'au fond, tu es beaucoup plus humaine que tu ne le laisses paraître. Puis t'avais un beau petit cul (je viens d'éclater de rire en écrivant, et je t'entends imiter mon rire).

En fait, t'as plein de qualités, Tokyo, mais un énorme défaut : Rio. Tu ne jurais que par lui. Vous croyiez que personne ne s'était rendu compte de votre manège mais on n'est pas complètement cons non plus. Je ne suis peut-être pas un prix Nobel mais je sais observer les gens. Bref, n'empêche que tu m'as embrassé la première. Et qu'on a fait l'amour. Sur le coup, je n'ai rien demandé de plus, j'avais peur que tu te rendes compte que tu faisais une connerie. Pour moi, ce n'en était pas une. Puis c'était pas qu'une baise à la va-vite sur un lit qui grince. Même si, à mon avis, c'était le cas pour toi. Sinon on en aurait parlé. Tu n'aurais pas fait comme si de rien n'était pendant tout le braquage.

Je sais que tu vas me jeter la pierre, moi non plus je ne suis pas venu t'en parler. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je m'estime déjà bien chanceux que tu m'ai porté de l'intérêt une nuit. Je ne mérite pas mieux que ça, je suis condamné à être pris pour un con de toute façon, je le sais. La preuve en est avec Mónica. Trop bon, trop con, il paraît, c'est mon père qui me disait ça. « Heureusement que t'as un grand cœur, mon fils, parce que t'es pas une flèche ». J'ai jamais compris le rapport avec la flèche, d'ailleurs.

Enfin. Le tout c'est que tu sois heureuse, moi, on s'en branle. J'ai accepté mon triste sort. Je finirai certainement le nez dans un rail de coke ou alors dans une mare de sang après une bagarre qui n'aurait pas tourné en ma faveur. De toute façon, quand on se lance dans une vie comme celle qu'on mène, on sait très bien qu'on n'a pas vraiment droit au bonheur, ni à une vie correcte. Après notre premier méfait, on sait qu'on est condamné, que c'est peut-être le premier mais que cela ne sera pas le dernier. Pourquoi est-ce que je dérogerais à la règle ? J'avais de la volonté quand j'avais Mónica. J'avais trouvé un sens à ma vie, je voulais me battre pour elle, pour Rafael, mais j'ai été rattrapé par la réalité. Finalement, vous aviez raison avec ce putain de syndrome de Stockholm à la con. C'était impossible qu'elle soit vraiment tombée amoureuse de moi. Elle y a peut-être cru, comme moi, mais elle a aussi été rattrapée par la réalité. En se persuadant qu'elle était amoureuse, elle s'assurait de sortir en vie de ce braquage. J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle soit saine et sauve, j'ai même risqué la mienne, de vie, mais à ce moment-là je me disais que ça valait le coup. Que ça m'était égal si Berlin me tirait une balle dans la tête pour l'avoir défié tant que j'avais réussi à la sauver, elle.

Enfin, voilà. Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes en pitié ou que tu penses que je t'écris parce que je me sens seul depuis que Mónica m'a largué. C'est pas le but de la manœuvre. Je voulais seulement que tu saches. Que tu saches que même si on n'en a pas parlé, j'oublierai pas. Jamais.

De nous, je n'ai gardé que l'odeur des clopes et du parquet.

Denver.

* * *

 **Après tout, pourquoi pas ? ;)**

 **Même si j'aime beaucoup Rio,** son innocence et la fougue inhérente à sa jeunesse, **je trouve qu'il n'est pas fait pour Tokyo.** C'est une femme forte et indépendante qui mène sa vie seule, comme bon lui semble. Si j'apprécie leur histoire dans la série (je trouve la symbolique de la plaque de fiançailles très mignonne), je trouve que c'est quelque chose qui s'est construit avec le braquage et qui ne tiendra pas en dehors.

 **Concernant Denver,** c'est pareil. Selon moi, leur histoire ne peut durer qu'un temps. Je ne vois pas Mónica basculer du côté obscur de la force, tout comme je ne vois pas non plus Denver s'assagir. **Il est spontané, impulsif, brut, malgré sa naïveté.**

Enfin voilà, **j'espère que cette petite parenthèse vous a plu.** C'est une petite conséquence imaginée si Moscou n'était pas intervenu entre son fils et Tokyo quand ils étaient dans la chambre, légèrement alcoolisés. **Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer.**

 _(PS : la dernière phrase de la lettre a été empruntée à Violente Viande sur Instagram)_

 **Merci de m'avoir lue, du love pour vous !**


End file.
